


The save room

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Billybecca pairing!, F/M, Rated F for Fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Just a quick drabble that popped into my head when playing Resident evil 0(I recommend you read this with the save theme from Resident Evil 0 playing)





	The save room

"Billy get in quick!" Rebecca called as she held a door open for him, "I'm coming as fast as I can little girl!" he cried running from two lickers  
Rebecca groaned and Billy entered the room shutting the door behind him and leaving his pursuers outside, "what do ya say we rest a bit?" he said sitting himself down on the floor with his back to the wall and Rebecca came and sat in the space between his legs so her back was pressed against him "I'm not a little girl" she mumbled but Billy pinched her nose playful, "your damned cute" and Rebecca laughed and rested her head against him, "your so warm" she yawned and Billy wrapped his arms around her. Rebecca got out her bag and began checking their supplies and noticed something "Billy it's flowered" she pulled out a herb with a white flower and Billy took it, "pretty lill' thing. Shame we don't have a pretty vase so a pretty Rebecca will do" and he placed it in her hair and she blushed, "Billy...."  
"Yeah?"  
"is there anybody special in your life?" and he held her tighter, "yep... met her a few days ago and she is called Rebecca"  
At that she turned to look at him and gave him a quick kiss, "your charms won't work on me" she smirked and Billy huffed, '' sure little girl"  
Rebecca shook her head grinning and resumed her normal resting position, resting her head on his chest. She swore his heart was beating faster but so was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
